I've Fallen For You
by Crimson Wolf Flame
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have fallen in love despite everyone's displeasure. How will the two cope with their peers and also their parents on the situation? yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well here's my first Naruto/yaoi fanfic I've ever done. This video inspired me to write this fic and I modified it a lot from the video, but I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think I must get feedback in order to continue.

I've Fallen For You

Chapter 1

Here I am at my new school with new people…people I don't even know. Today was going to be one helluva a day was all I thought about as I made my way to my first class.

I entered through the sliding doors and saw students all talking happily with each other and I scanned the area for an open seat ignoring the voices. There was a seat in the second to the last row, but I frowned whene I noticed a bunch of girls hanging around there in a circle obviously praising the person who was in the middle.

Rolling my eyes I sat down in the seat much to the protest of a pink haired girl sitting on my left. I took out my sketchbook and flipped through some pages before stopping on a blank one. Taking out my pencil I started to draw something…anything. Quite frankly it looked like a blob.

Then I heard it. The name that one of the girls said made my blood freeze and my heart seemed to stop beating. "So, Sasuke—" The girl's voice faded from consciousness as I pondered that name. Sasuke. Oh the memories it brought to my mind. "Sasuke," the name fell from my lips before I could stop myself and then before the girls could react to what I said the teacher waltzed in.

The teacher started roll call then and I dreaded every single moment of it until I heard that name again. "Uchiha, Sasuke?" Closing my eyes I knew that I would be next.

"Here." My eyes flew open as he said that one simple word. His voice was the most beautiful thing I ever heard. His low tenor voice filled my ears and I almost didn't register the words my teacher said. "Uzumaki, Naruto? Naruto?"

"Here," I nearly screamed when I realized that the teacher was calling me. There were a few chuckles all around me, but I heard that surprised gasp behind me and I knew that Sasuke was just as shocked as I was.

Soon the class got under way after the teacher had introduced himself as Iruka. I started to take down notes, but then I heard a quiet whisper that was almost in my ears, "Naruto, is…is it really you?" Tears welled up in my eyes as I ignored the voice and kept on writing notes. I won't ever repeat the same mistake I did four years ago when I was just ten…

Here I was at the soccer competition with the most popular boy in school sitting right next to me. I can see why he was so popular though. He has these onyx eyes that seem like they could see right through you and his hair which looks almost black at first until you see that tint of blue in the sunlight and his amazing—well you get the point.

I didn't think we could ever be friends until he looked at me with those mischievous eyes of his and the most stunning smile. Then he spoke in the most melodic and seductive voice anyone could ever have, "Hi, my name's Sasuke."

It took me a while to register what he said before I replied back with this goofy grin on my face, "Hey, the name's Naruto." He flashed me the most handsome smile I ever saw and I couldn't help but grin wider at him. Before the conversation could move on, however, our coach waltzed up to us and started to give the team a little pep talk.

"Alright, everybody, today's the big day. This is for the championship and quite frankly I say we deserve it. I want everyone to give it their all, now who's with me!" Everyone on the team respond with a big roar and I saw this sparkle come into the coach's eyes when he knew we were going to win. "Sasuke, you know the drill."

I turned to Sasuke and he stood up and held his hand out to me, "C'mon, Naruto." Smiling I took his hand. I think I've made a new friend.

Of course we won this game without fail all thanks to Sasuke and the coach's encouragements. In all the excitement I hugged Sasuke as the team were cheering in our ears and the crowd bellowing victory and then before we knew it Sasuke's lips were on mine's.

This kiss was the most mind-blowing, phenomenal kiss I had ever had even though it was my first. It was gentle and passionate at the same time and feeling his lips against mine's made a tingle go up my spine.

Just has quickly has it began it was soon ended. I felt Sasuke roughly pulled from my grip and opening my eyes I saw this man towering over me a steely grip on Sasuke's shoulder.

His eyes were just like Sasuke's except cold and piercing and they spoke an untold measure of disgust and horror, which made me feel like some sort of inferior insect. My protest died on my lips and Sasuke looked at me with sadness in his eyes and I knew that I would never see him again.

Before I could tear my eyes away from Sasuke I was yanked backwards and nearly fell to the ground if not for the hand on my arm, which tighten painfully. Looking up I saw my foster father's eyes flashing with anger, his lips forming a snarl. Next to him was my foster mother with tears in her eyes as she turned away from us.

I felt real bad at the thought that I upset them so much but it felt ten times worse knowing that my father is a Catholic priest and that my mother was a part of the church choir before becoming assistant to my father. Also to top it all off I went to church every Sunday to listen to my father preach about how wrong it was for same sex people to be in love.

All throughout the car ride home my father yelled at me and lectured me about how I was to never, ever kiss another boy or for heaven's sake fall in love with another boy. From that day forward my father stamped out all love for Sasuke and hopefully my homosexuality.

I never knew that I would meet Sasuke again all those years later. In fact I thought I would never meet him again especially not now or here for that matter. I guess I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hmm…I didn't like this chapter much it seemed way too fast for me, but yeah. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm working real hard on the third one. Don't forget to review.

**imanut: **Thanks for reviewing and I appreciate your correction. I don't know much about Catholics myself so thank you!

**Cheekyamericangrl1211: **Thanks for the review and yeah I'm Christian too, but homosexuals aren't all that bad…. actually I like reading yaoi fics. XD

**RedKitsune: **Here you go another chapter! I hope you like it and thanks for the review. It made me work harder.

Chapter 2

Sasuke's POV

Here I was sitting way in the back trying to ignore the circle of girls around me. They were just annoying distractions I didn't need.

I heard the door the classroom rattle open and then close and footsteps as they approached the back of the class. Then I heard Sakura gasp in mock horror and heard her irritating voice as they said, "Hey don't sit here! I was saving that seat for—"

I didn't get to hear what she said next for one of the females started to say in the most loudest voice she could, "So, Sasuke I heard you were kicked off the soccer team in your old school because—" she was cut off by someone behind her much to my relief. I didn't want anyone knowing what happened four years ago.

The females all fell silent when I heard this voice in the tiniest whisper say my name, "Sasuke." I shivered as my name was said in a voice that was all too familiar. Naruto was all I could think about before I shook my head violently. No, he was in the past and he shall stay in the past!

One of the girls was about to speak, but then they all rushed off when the teacher entered the room. As soon as the last girl was gone I nearly had a heart attack when I notice a mop of blond hair in front of me. Suddenly the teacher spoke my name, "Uchiha, Sasuke?"

At that I almost screamed Naruto before remembering my composure and speaking in the calmest voice I could muster, "Here." I watched as the person in front of me tense visibly and I frowned closing my eyes while all throughout my mind I was saying over and over 'it can't be, it can't be.'

"Uzumaki, Naruto?" I nearly choked on my spit as I stared in surprise at the teacher in front. "Naruto?" he repeated. There was silence and for a fleeting moment I was disappointed before I watched the person in front raise his hand, "Here." I couldn't help the surprise gasp escape my lips at the almost high pitched, nervous voice reached my ears.

The teacher then started to write his name on the board and I barely registered the name Iruka before I whispered to the person in front, leaning as far as I could, "Naruto, is…is it really you?" Tears welled up in my eyes when I noticed Naruto's obvious ignorance of me.

Suddenly my mind seemed to catch up to my racing heart and I then realized some of the stares I was receiving. Those looks were what made me notice where I was and what I was doing. Me of all peoples was here looking like I was about to cry. What was I? A two year old that needed comforting?

At that thought I straightened myself up and closed my heart to everything and everyone. My eyes hardened as I reviewed the situation. Naruto ignoring me and the possibility of perhaps him forgetting me me ignoring him and forgetting everything that happened on that day four years ago…

I was sitting down on the bench surveying the crowd and my teammates when I noticed a blond haired boy sitting next to me. My eyes lit up in a mischievous glow as I smiled at him. He didn't seem to notice me at first until he turned his eyes on me.

My jaw nearly dropped to the ground as I noticed the sparkling ocean blue eyes that the blond boy possessed and those inviting pink lips. I was half tempted to caress the whisker like marks on the boy's cheeks and run my fingers through what looked like soft, silky blond hair before I realized that I was staring.

My smile grew wider and I said in what I hoped was the most seductive voice, "Hi, my name's Sasuke." I watched as a goofy grin appeared on the boy's face.

"Hey, the name's Naruto," the boy said in the most innocent voice I ever heard in my life. Gawd, this boy's beautiful was all I could think of as I flashed him the most charming smile I could muster. Naruto smile seem to grow wider and before I could say anything our coach came up to us.

I ignored the coach's peptalk in order to watch Naruto and the way the breeze ruffled his hair and the way his eyes sparkled or the— "Sasuke, you know the drill." I snapped out of my thoughts as the coach talked to me and standing up I held out a hand to Naruto, "C'mon, Naruto."

We won the game four to three and it was pretty close too, but we made it. Of course the winning shot was all Naruto's, but at that moment nothing seemed to matter for at that moment I felt Naruto press against me in a bone-crushing hug. But before I could hug him back he seemed to pull away embarrassed.

The voices from my team faded away as I watched those enticing lips that were curled in a smile and before I could stop myself I pressed my lips against his. As soon as our lips connected I felt a coil of warmth unfurl itself in my belly and white lights danced before my eyes.

The world melted away and all I could see was Naruto. Naruto's blond hair and those eyes that I loved so much closed in what I deemed sheer ecstasy. I felt like it would last forever, but then I felt a hand close around my shoulder pulling me upwards.

I looked up to see my father's icy glare as his fingers dig into my shoulder. Then I followed his gaze to Naruto who was looking like a kicked puppy. Before I could say anything or protest my father dragged me away and something akin to fear flashed in my eyes. Naruto had this look in his eyes one of hopelessness and sadness and I suddenly felt tears well up in my eyes. Naruto was I could think about and how I would never see him again.

My father literally hauled me into the car with my mother close by she looked torn between pity and horror. Then the car door slammed and my father got into the car followed closely by my mother. The starting of the engine and then the yelling and screaming.

The hatred in my father's voice that day still burns in my ears and the crying as my mother broke down I would never forget it. I understood why my parents should be upset, but they were furious. When we got home father dragged me inside and started to rant and rave some more hoping that they could destroy all the homosexuality within me.

After four years I finally started to believe that I was 'cured' and that I would never, ever make the same mistake I did with Naruto. That was until I saw him that day in school and heard his shaky innocent voice and his spiky blond hair. I truly believed that I would never love another boy, but it happened.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow…this chapter sorta took on its own life and sorta went beyond my control…though I like it especially the end…plot twist (or something like that)! Plus I have such lovely reviewers now sighs this is the most happiest moment of my life!

**imanut: **Hurray! Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter! Whee! I'm always delighted to see someone who reviewed before review again. :D

**haunting hanyou: **XD A new reviewer and thanks so much for reviewing! I love it when people review. Hope you enjoy reading the story. You're name reminds me of Inu-Yasha somehow…maybe the hanyou.

**Cheekyamericangrl1211: **Thanks! This is the first time I'm trying this sort of writing style…first person view or something. Thankies for the reviewies!

**FullMetal8977: **Hehehehe…Full Metal Alchemist! XD Anyways thanks for the review and I always hope to do my best to please the readers!

**Hopelessly Hopefull: **I love the name. 3 Thanks for leaving a review I always love reading what my readers think about my story. I'm glad it's interesting. I thought it would get boring after a while. :

**sad-tears-of-death: **Wow…I'm so flattered. XD Thanks for the review! I love this story to death so I shall give you a word of honor that I shall continue this story!

Chapter 3

Naruto's POV

I fidgeted nervously in my seat hoping that class would end soon. Knowing that Sasuke was just sitting only mere foots away I couldn't help, but want to run as fast as I could away from him. It went against everything I stood for and everything my father has taught me.

Suddenly I heard the bell signaling the end of class with an almost piercing shriek close to my own if I didn't get out of here now!

Grabbing my book bag I dashed out of class without so much as a backwards glance. There was no way in hell I was going to wait to see what Sasuke's reaction was to my sudden disappearance.

As I raced through the crowded hallway I bumped into someone dropping my book bag and as I turned around to pick it up I saw Sasuke in the crowd making his way towards me. Mumbling an apology to the person I bumped into I picked up my bag and ran looking for a place to hide.

My eyes frantically searched for somewhere or anywhere for that matter to hide, but it was useless for I was in a totally different environment compared to my old school. As I realized that I slowed my running to a walk before completely stopping. What was I doing?

The hallway was empty now for everyone had gone off to their respected classes and here I was like an idiot standing here doing nothing. Then the bell rang making it's deadly shrill a warning for students who weren't still in class.

I pulled out the school map and a schedule; I had to get to my next class. The biology class was somewhere back in the—I paused. Slowly turning around I saw Sasuke standing there a frown on his face. Gosh, why did he look so damn sexy when he frowned? "Yes?" was all I could manage.

"The teacher sent me to get you," I heard Sasuke say in that oh so—wait what? Giving him a blank stare I heard him repeat himself. "The teacher sent me to get you." He said the sentence very slowly and I felt anger bubbling up when I realized he was making fun of me.

"And?" I angrily asked as I stuffed my schedule and map back in my bag.

"Are you an idiot?" Sasuke glared at me with those onyx eyes, "I came all the way out here to lead you to the biology class." He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back on me walking away. "It's up to you if you want to follow or not." I heard him say.

"Fine!" I yelled not knowing why I was exactly yelling for, "be that way! I'm not going to follow you even if you were the…uh…" the words died on my lips as I watch Sasuke raise a hand in farewell before disappearing around the corner. That smug bastard!

I blinked why was Sasuke being so cold? He was never like that four years ago. Biting my lip I wondered out loud, "What happened to you?" Sighing I pocketed my hands in my jeans and gave one last forlorn look at the corner Sasuke disappeared around.

It's just this one time I thought as I trudged slowly after him not exactly sure if I was going the right way or not. As I approached what I deemed was the biology class I heard a pained gasp from in back of me near the hallway I just left. What the hell was going on?

Turning around I gave the hallway a long good stare before turning around and walking a bit faster to my biology class. Just a bit more before I—THUD! Once again being the curious person I was I turned around to see a red head boy near the hallway entrance lying on the floor out cold.

Damn it I nearly screamed as I rushed towards the fallen boy, damn my good kind heart. "Are you alright?" I asked, well of course he didn't look alright. He had some bruises here and there and other than blood dribbling from his mouth he looked fine…sorta.

"Are you—" I started to repeat myself before the boy grabbed my wrist just before I reached out to touch his shoulder. "Who—" I heard him say before his grip on my wrist weaken and being the oh so kind person I was I grabbed him by his arm and tried my hardest to pull him up.

"Gawd this guy weighs a ton!" I muttered to myself as I half drug half carried down the hallway. As I was halfway down the hallway I realized in all my stupidity that I didn't know where the nurse's office was. Closing my eyes I groaned out loud as I miraculously pulled out my school map despite holding up this boy and still having the added weight of my book bag.

Resisting the urge to bow in mock superiority for my little trick I instead scanned the school map. Nurse's office was on the third floor…gosh who puts it way up there. I moaned this time as I pocketed the map and dragged the boy up the stairwell at the end of the hallway.

After ten minutes we finally reached the nurse's office and what do you know? As soon as I open the door the nurse comes rushing out screaming an apology and saying that she'll be right back. I guess I have the luck of the gods…yeah right!

So, I did the most sensible thing anybody would do I dragged him inside got him on one of the beds after five minutes went searching for an ice pack or something for his bruises.

I couldn't find an ice pack so I did the next best thing grab a unused towel and soak it in some cold water…it was better than nothing. Then I wrung out the towel and went over to the boy to help mop up some of the blood and place it on one of his bruises or…yeah.

As I was mopping up the blood I heard somebody approaching the nurse's office, hopefully the nurse if not somebody with first aid skills. Sighing I was about to go wash out the blood on the towel when the boy grabbed my wrist again. "Who?" was all I heard.

"Don't worry you're in the nurse's office…I'm Naruto by the way," I said this in a rush and blushed when pale green eyes came to rest on me. I felt like an idiot standing there…

Suddenly the boy sat up and pulled me towards him. I stumbled over the chair that I that some idiot put there and then I felt a caress on my cheek and he said in a whisper, "Naruto."

We were only mere inches from each other our lips almost touching when the door to the nurse's office suddenly rattled open. I was in for the surprise of my life when I pulled away from the boy to meet blazing onyx eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"


End file.
